


Un autre trophée dans la salle au trésors

by ManaMaVhenan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Kallen, Dovahkiin bosmer, vient surprendre Brynjolf pendant une énième heure de travail ce n'est pas pour l'aider à faire ses comptes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un autre trophée dans la salle au trésors

Elle retenait sa respiration inconsciemment persuadée qu'il pourrait entendre on souffle presque imperceptible même à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Kallen repoussa très lentement la porte pour lui donner assez d'espace pour se faufiler dans le Salle des Trésors de la guilde sans jamais cesser de fixer le dos de sa cible. Elle repoussa la porte derrière elle sans la refermer sachant que le déclic de fermeture attirerait inexorablement son attention. Elle était seule avec lui dans la pièce et il n'avait jamais levé les yeux de son parchemin, semblant ignorer totalement sa présence.

 

La Bosmer allongea de longues foulées silencieuses pour réduire l'écart entre elle et le Nordique absorbé dans son inventaire. Elle maintint une distance de sécurité avant de poser une main gantée de cuir dans son dos. La réaction instinctive de défense de Brynjolf après cette intrusion surprise fut vive mais Kallen y était préparée et avait esquivé la lame menaçante qu'il avait dégainée en un instant de la ceinture de sans pantalon de cuir. Quand il lui fit face il reconnut la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un petit rire espiègle accompagné d'un clin d’œil. Il rangea son coutelas en grognant.

\- Vous êtes folle! J'aurai pu vous blesser, jeune fille!

\- Pas folle, non. Je voulais juste voir si je pouvais réussir à vous surprendre. Vous êtes tellement absorbé par votre travail incessant.

\- Si vous travailliez vous-même un peu plus, vous n'auriez pas l'impression que je bosse sans arrêt.

\- Ça y est, tout de suite les grands mots. Vous savez bien tout le boulot que j'ai accompli dernièrement, non? Détendez-vous, Bryn, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Brynjolf n'eut pas l'air d'avoir envie de se détendre et reporta les yeux sur le parchemin.

\- Si vous avez fini de m'importuner, laissez-moi, jeune fille. Il me reste encore une tonne de comptes à faire pour remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel laissé par Mercer.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, Bryn, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix rauque.

Le ton de sa voix et le fait qu'elle se soit rapprochée de lui en posant les mains sur son torse lui firent lever les yeux de son parchemin avec un regard déconcerté.

\- Jeune fille...

\- Jeune fille par ci, jeune fille par là... J'ai un prénom, Bryn. Maintenant que je suis Chef de guilde, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que vous vous adressiez à moi différemment.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle s'était rapprochée un peu plus de l'homme aux cheveux roux qui avait lentement abaisser son parchemin sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, jeu...

\- Si vous m'appelez encore une fois jeune fille, je ne réponds plus de rien, Brynjolf, menaça-t-elle en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

 

Le voleur déglutit, mal à l'aise. La proximité de la jeune femme et son attitude ne laissait pas beaucoup de doutes sur ses intentions, ce qui ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. La Bosmer n'avait jamais caché les regards qu'elle laissait traîner sur lui avec un sourire énigmatique mais n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit pour le séduire et Brynjolf n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'encourager. S'il avait su déceler quelque chose de spécial chez elle qui avait mené à la renaissance glorieuse de la guilde, il avait aussi perçue que cette femme là serait source de problèmes si jamais il la mettait dans son lit.

 

Il se fiait trop à son instinct pour céder à de basses pulsions même quand la démarche chaloupée de la jeune femme attirait inexorablement son regard vers son fessier, même quand elle se baladait avec une tunique largement décolletée et que ses tétons pointaient quand elle frissonnait, même quand elle se mordait la lèvre de façon si tentante quand elle réfléchissait. Mais son instinct ne l'avait pas aidé à démasquer Mercer pendant toutes ces années... Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser en paix, n'est-ce pas?

\- J'ai toujours aimé votre perspicacité, Bryn. Entre autres choses.

 

Elle appuyait maintenant son corps frêle mais ô combien désirable contre le sien et Brynjolf pencha légèrement la tête de côté en jaugeant son air séducteur sur le visage. Il avait eu bien des femmes et nombre d'entre elles avaient eu une vertu plus que discutable mais elle, il le devinait, ne se donnait pas au premier venu. Il devrait s'en sentir fier et il était certain que son orgueil se gorgeait agréablement de savoir qu'elle le désirait assez pour l'allumer ouvertement, mais il était réticent à lui céder. Il ne voulait pas d'autres soucis sur ses épaules et Kallen était un aimant un problèmes même si elle savait les résoudre toute seule.

\- Vous doutez, Bryn. Je vois presque les rouages de votre cerveau. Je sais que vous vous dites que ça ne vous causera que des problèmes que de coucher avec moi.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, aussi. _Jeune fille_.

 

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit une moue boudeuse avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire suffisant. Brynjolf interpréta ce sourire comme l'arrivée imminente de problèmes et recula d'un pas, sentant que la jeune femme allait faire quelque chose qui risquait de faire vaciller sévèrement sa volonté. Et effectivement, il n'eut pas tort. Kallen s'approcha et il recula encore. Elle réduit encore l'écart entre eux et posa à nouveau les mains sur son torse avant de le pousser. Le nordique se sentit trébucher contre un coffre posé le long du mur et atterrit assis sur le couvercle.

 

La Bosmer était déjà face à lui à déboucler lascivement les ceinturons de l'armure de la Guilde et a gorge de Brynjolf s'assécha. Il la regarda alors que le cuir glissait le long de ses bras avant de finir au sol, laissant son buste aux couleurs cuivrées totalement nu face à lui. Ses seins menus étaient tels qu'il se les était imaginés quand son esprit vagabondait trop et malgré lui, une érection commençait à naître dans son pantalon. Cependant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle se baissa pour ôter ses bottes, l'une après l'autre et bien qu'il ait largement le temps de se carapater pendant qu'elle se dénudait, il n'en fit rien. C'était un spectacle qu'il aimait voir.

 

Lorsqu'elle fut pieds nus sur le sol froid de la salle de trésor, elle lui lança un petit sourire en coin avant de passer lentement les mains sur les bords de son pantalon de cuir qu'elle fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Le voleur sentit son membre tressauter quand apparut la petite toison de son entrejambe. Les elfes n'étaient vraiment pas aussi poilues que les humaines, mais il aimait autant. Elle se tenait debout, totalement nue face à lui et plus fière que jamais. Il croisa les bras et posa un regard arrogant sur elle, lui faisant comprendre que si elle voulait sa queue, elle devrait encore la mériter.

 

Elle se mit à reculer doucement en remuant exagérément des hanches, ses mains caressant doucement ses seins et son ventre sans jamais quitter Brynjolf des yeux. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil surpris, se demandant pourquoi elle s'éloignait mais il savourait tous les mouvements de son corps nu devant lui. Quand elle sentit le rebord d'un coffre derrière ses genoux, elle s'assit lentement avant d'écarter encore plus lentement les jambes, offrant une vue parfaite sur les replis rosés de son sexe.

 

Le cœur de Brynjolf s'accéléra et il se lécha les lèvres en mettant toute sa volonté pour ne pas montrer à quel point la vue l'excitait. Mais il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de se démettre le cou en décroisant les bras quand elle fit descendre la main vers son clitoris qu'elle caressa doucement d'un doigt fin. Sa main remuait voluptueusement contre son petit bout de chair et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant tandis que son autre main pressait un de ses petits seins. Elle mouillait, il le voyait de là où il était assis et il sentit son entrejambe douloureusement à l'étroit sous le cuir.

 

Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre d'un air excité et regarda Brynjolf sans ciller alors qu'elle enfonçait un doigt dans son antre trempé. Elle ne put se retenir de pousser des petits cris alors qu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier pour lui procurer du plaisir. Il la regardait se doigter et se caresser le clitoris alors qu'elle bougeait des hanches d'avant en arrière sur son siège de fortune et la pression dans son pantalon devenait si insupportable qu'il dut délacer son pantalon et libérer son membre vibrant. Elle cambra subitement le dos et elle cria le nom de Brynjolf alors qu'elle s'était fait jouir.

 

Le spectacle était si beau que Brynjolf se mit à presser machinalement la main autour de sa queue. Elle reposa un moment, pantelante contre le mur et sourit en voyant le rouquin travailler son membre tout dur face à elle. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et il ne prit que quelques instants pour la rejoindre, debout face à elle entre ses jambes. Elle regarda avec fascination la longueur de sa queue, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si long... Elle e pencha et lécha doucement son gland chaud et le voleur la récompensa en gémissant.

 

Elle le prit dans sa bouche, appliquant sa chaleur humide contre son érection et le soupir extatique qu'elle entendit l'encouragea à poursuivre ses caresses. Sous peu, elle fit coulisser ses lèvres autour de lui dans un mouvement de va et vient qu'il accompagnait de petits coups de reins. Sa main reposait contre sa tête et il caressait ses cheveux avec douceur pendant sa fellation. Brynjolf savait qu'elle était source d'ennuis mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle faisait des merveilles avec sa bouche. Il se sentit venir et chercha à se reculer mais elle le maintint en elle et il fut surpris de l'entendre gémir alors qu'elle avalait sa semence.

 

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui en essuyant doucement sa lèvre avec le pouce, il sentit tomber une dernière barrière dont il n'avait pas conscience. Il s'était cru perdu quand il l'avait vue se caresser mais c'était ses yeux brillants qui l'avaient conquis. Il la fit lever et l'embrassa pour la toute première fois, sa bouche conservant le goût de sa propre semence. Alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, ses mains se baladant joyeusement sur sa peau, elle saisit son membre et commença à le caresser à nouveau. Après quelques instants, il fut dur à nouveau et il la retourna.

\- Vous l'avez voulu, jeune fille.

 

Il la pencha au-dessus du coffre et posa un baiser dans son dos. Elle écarta un peu les jambes et attendit impatiemment qu'il la récompense comme il se devait. Le manche de Bryn se pressa à l'entrée de son intimité et elle se mordit la lèvre en attendant qu'il ne la pénètre. Il s'avança doucement et elle poussa un cri quand il mit toute sa longueur en elle et qu'elle le sentit buter au fond. Elle respira fortement et quand elle se calma, il commença à bouger en elle en gémissant. Il ne tarda pas à trouver un rythme qui leur aille à tout deux.

 

Il maintenait ses hanches entre ses mains calleuses alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le mur en soupirant d'aise. Il allait parfois au fond d'elle, heurtant ses zones les plus profondes et lui arrachant un cri de douleur mais pas une fois elle ne lui demanda d'arrêter et ondulait du bassin avec toujours autant d'excitation. Il n'aurait pas pensé que lui faire l'amour serait aussi bon. Avec les autres femmes, c'était juste un besoin à assouvir, avec elle, c'était un jeu passionnant et libérateur.

 

Il se sentit venir et mit la main entre les cuisses de Kallen pour lui cajoler le clitoris et en quelques secondes, elle n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante contre le mur, les muscles humides de son intimité se serrant anarchiquement contre son membre qui rependit sa semence en elle. Brynjolf étouffa ses cris dans les boucles de ses cheveux, reposant contre son dos couvert de sueur. Il la retint alors que ses jambes faiblissaient et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le coffre sur lequel elle avait mouillé juste avant.

 

Elle enlaça timidement la jambe de Bryn, resté debout près d'elle et il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous, jeune fille?

\- Je ne suis toujours qu'une jeune fille pour vous après tout ça? Demanda-t-elle en boudant.

\- Peut-être plus. J'ai vu bien plus que j'aurai dû en voir, je pense. Comment voulez-vous que je retravaille après ça?

 

Elle se fendit d'un sourire. Si vous avez encore du travail en tête après ça, il va peut-être falloir que j'augmente la dose.

\- Je ne demande que ça et pourtant je suis sûre que ça ne m'apportera que des problèmes.

\- Le jeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle?

 

Il rigola et regarda son air malicieux avec curiosité.

\- Vous êtes une elfe curieuse, jeune fille.

\- Continuez à m'appelez jeune fille et vous n'aurez plus jamais l'occasion de revoir ce qui vous a autant fait bandé, mon cher.

-Si vous le prenez comme ça, je vais peut-être devoir faire des efforts. _Kallen_.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai essayé de conservé l'esprit piquant de Brynjolf, je ne suis pas sûre de lui avoir rendu justice, mais je trouve que cette personnalité sied parfaitement au couple et à leur jeu du chat et de la souris


End file.
